Sonny, Speak Now
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when Chad is getting married? ONESHOT! Dedicated to Dustytrails! HAPPY BDAY! Rated T for minor cursing. And this is NOT a songfic, even if it is based on a song.


**HEYYYYYYYYYY! This is for DustyTrail's birthday! And I have no school today either, so DOUBLE YAY! **

**DESTINY! (hugs) HAPPY BDAY! Destiny it's your birthday and it shouldn't be bad! You deserve the best, the gift of Chad! Yeah, that's the lyrics to Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad (people really put lyrics videos on YouTube for that song!) So yeah, I hope your b-day is awesome you 13 year old! I still have a few months to go :( But it's not about me, it's about you! You're awesomely awesome, my PJO loving friend! HAPPY BDAY!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own SWAC? Oh, you do? Well I DON'T!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

"Sonny, I have to tell you something. I'm getting married," Chad said. What?

"To who?" I asked him.

"To me," Destiny Jones, Chad's girlfri-fianceé said. I think my heart broke.

"I'm happy for you two!" I lied. Chad must have believed me though, because he smiled and mouthed, 'Thanks.' And he said I can't act!

_**At the wedding**_

I snuck into St. Anne's church and saw some of Chad's friends talking. I also saw Destiny's spoiled family dressed in pastels. I saw Destiny yelling at one of the poor bridesmaids in a dress that resembled a pastry **(A/N all the pictures are on my profile)**. I know this isn't what Chad wanted at his wedding, he probably wanted something that was much smaller and quieter, not this bridezilla that's his soon-to-be-wife. Why did he even start dating her? All she does is tell Chad what to do and give him a headache.

I began to lose myself in a daydream, a daydream that I would tell Chad to not say yes and just to run away. Where I would tell him to meet me when he's out of the church at the backdoor. I would tell him to not wait or say his vows, and that he has to hear me out since they did say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Some fond gestures were exchanged while the organ started to play a song that didn't sound like anything you would play at a wedding, maybe a funeral, but not a wedding. I hid behind the curtains when I heard the organ, since I got uninvited by Chad's sweet bride-to-be. I saw her start to walk down the aisle like Miss America. But I do know for a fact that Chad wishes I was her right now.

My daydream from 5 seconds ago came back, with me saying 'Don't say yes and just run away! Meet me when you're out of the church at the backdoor! Don't wait or say your vows, you need to hear me out, your time is running out, and they did say speak now!'

I stopped daydreaming when I heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," I heard silence, this is my last chance. I got out of my hiding place and stood up with shaking hands.

"I do," I said very unconfidently. Everyone gasped; I could've sworn someone took out their cellphone and took a picture of this. Everyone looked at me like, "WTF is she doing?" "That girl's crazy to interrupt a wedding!" "I want cheese!" Okay, if anyone thought the last one, it would be Grady. But that's not the point. "I do," I said again, but this time, more confident.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. I nodded.

"Chad, I'm not the type of girl who should be barging in on a wedding, but you're not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl," I said. Destiny glared at me.

"Chad, please don't say yes, you still have time to escape! Meet me when you're out of here at the back door! Please don't wait, please don't say your vows, because you need to hear me out and they said speak now," I said. Chad started walking towards me. Destiny tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let her get in the way of things **(A/N picture in the "You Belong With Me" music video at the prom scene, when Lucas Till sees Taylor and starts to walk towards her, and his girlfriend tries to stop him.)**. Chad smiled and slowly started walking towards me.

"Sonny, let's run away right now! Sonny, I didn't say my vows," Chad said. By the time he finished talking, he was right infront of me. He looked in my eyes, and I was lost in pools of blue.

"I'm glad you were around when they said speak now," Chad whispered. Then, he started leaning in and I did the same. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I could've sworn I heard Katy Perry sing the chorus of 'Firework' when we started kissing. Chad got Katy Perry at his wedding? Awesome! Destiny groaned and ran out of the church with her family following her. We pulled away from the kiss.

"Sonny, I never stopped loving you after we broke up," Chad said. I smiled at him.

"Neither did I," I said. Chad smiled and everyone in the church awwed.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend again?" Chad asked.

"Of course, I would be dumb not to," I said.

"You could never be dumb, Sonny," Chad said. And with that, he picked me up bridal style and ran towards the limo, probably headed on our first date as a couple again.

**_2 years later_**

I smiled as I waited for my bridesmaids, maid of honor, and flower girl to walk down the aisle. I'm finally getting married to Chad. My bridesmaids (Zora, Lucy, Selena Gomez, Portlyn, and Destiny-I decided to forgive her for almost getting married to Chad) are in a blue dresswith a halter. Then, Tawni (my maid of honor) is wearing something very similar, except her dress has no straps and the bottom of the dress is cut differently. Charlotte, Chad's little sister and flower girl, walked with Tawni wearing her cute little flower girl dress. I saw the ring bearer (Chad's cousin Andrew) sitting near Chad. Chad's best man, Nico (they got really close ever since Chad and I started going out again) is standing next to Chad in his suit. His groomsmen (Grady, Logan Lerman (Destiny's husband), Skylar, Ferguson, and his cousin David) were next to Nico. It's time for me to go out there. I started walking down the aisle with my dad, who came here from Wisconsin for my wedding. My wedding dress is kind of hard to describe, but I got it from New York, since my dad would do anything to let me have my dream wedding. I caught Chad's eye. His eyes are saying that I look gorgeous right now. I thanked him with my eyes.

"I love you," Chad mouthed to me.

"I love you," I mouthed back. It felt like forever, but I finally got to the priest and Chad.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison 'Sonny' Munroe in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," The priest said. No one spoke, unlike the last time Chad almost got married. But that was the best choice I ever made.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful," The priest said. All I could do was get lost in Chad's eyes.

"Do you, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison 'Sonny' Munroe as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Chad smiled at me.

"I do," Chad said.

"And do you, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asked. I smiled at Chad.

"I do," I said.

"And now, with the power vested in me by the state of California, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said. Chad kissed me and everyone cheered. We ran out of the church, happy to start our new lives.

* * *

**That's it! Happy bday Destiny! And btw, the wedding dress that you're wearing in the beginning probably won't be your wedding dress, I'll know since I'll be your maid of honor xD jk xD Review!**


End file.
